I'm Still Your Sunshine
by darktenshi17
Summary: Sequel to You Are My SunshineStory from Boris' Bryan point of view


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have, never will. Nor do I own any of the songs used or mentioned in this story.

Note: shonen-ai, angst, flashbacks.

Boris is Bryan  
Mr. Daitenji is Mr. Dickinson  
Rai is Lee (I'm just going by their Japanese names and not the dubbed ones)

--------  
blah  
--------

This means a flashback. Believe me it will be easy to distinguish the differences.

Thank you to Lady Snowblossom for reviewing You Are My Sunshine and adding it to her favourites. It means a lot to me especially since I love her fics so much!

* * *

I'm Still Your Sunshine

"I'm still your sunshine, your only sunshine I'll always love you, though I am away .I'm still your sunshine, just only yours dear. I'm coming home someday."

Boris frowned at the song that came over the radio, the tune was familiar, it sounded a lot like the song Rei used to love to sing. Unconsciously he flinched at thought of that name. Rei . . .gods how he missed him.

From the kitchen attached to their office, Yuriy offered him a worried look. "You alright Boris?"

"I'm fine, let's just get this diagnostic done so that we can get you home to Kai." Thinking of Kai brought him back to what had happened not a month before.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boris? What are you doing here?"

"Kai. . .can I stay here for awhile?"

"Kai what's going on?"

"Boris is at the door Yuriy."

"Oh well where's Rei?"

"At home. . .we had a fight. . . he kicked me out and in a week he's going back to China."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Come in and tell us what happened."

"You can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Kai, Yuriy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"You said you love me, you'd make me happy. I'll always love you, you know I'm true. I'll never leave you to love another, I'll shine alone for you."

Boris frowned as the lyrics continued emanating from the little radio on Yuriy's desk. "Why are we listening to that?"

"Listening to what?" Asked Yuriy as he came back from thekitchen and sat at his own desk only to resume hwat he'd been doing earlier on hiscomputer.

"That song. . .why are we listening to it?"

Yuriy shrugged. "Because it's playing on the only station we can access from here? It's a nice song, what's so bad about it?"

"Rei used to sing a song that sounded exactly like it, the only difference was the words."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened Boris?"

"He found the number?"

"What number?"

"You mean Viktor's?

"Yuriy, Boris who's Viktor?"

"He's a friend of Boris' psychologist. He also happens to be a government official who was trying to get Boris a marriage pass."

"What do you mean?"

"Kai, sometimes you can be so dense."

"Hey!"

"Boris was trying to get permission from the government to marry Rei."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I'm still your sunshine, your only sunshine, I'll always love you, though I am away. I'm still your sunshine, just only yours dear. I'm coming home someday."

Yuriy paused in his typing and looked over at Boris. "He'll come back I'm sure of it, you only have to get a hold of him."

"Yeah, right I'd need to get to him first, which is kind of hard since his village doesn't even have electricity."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that."

Boris rolled his eyes. "Yuriy sometimes I wonder how you lead us and why the heck Kai sticks with you."

"Hey! He happens to stick with me because of good sex."

"Too much information Yuriy, way too much information." Boris murmured as he returned to his work, although his mind really wasn't on it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do Kai?"

"I don't know Yuriy, there's got to be some way to get them back together."

"Maybe you could go visit Rei, you were his team captain after all."

"That was five years ago, I doubt he'd listen to orders now."

"Well talk to him as a friend."

"I don't know if he'll listen."

"I'm sure he will. No let's not think about that."

"Mmmm love you Yuriy."

"Love you too Kai."

"Ugh, I wish they'd realize that I can hear them from here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I know I told you I really love you. I know I promised my love would stay. I haven't left you to love another. Please keep faith while I'm away."

"So where is Kai anyway?"

"Away on business, Mr. Daitenji sent him on a business meeting, something to do with aiding someone from the Abbey." Yuriy replied in an off-handed manner as he glared at the computer. "Stupid thing accept the command!"

Boris stood up and walked over to Yuriy raising his eyebrow as he noticed the redhead's problem. Sighing he entered a simple command. "Yuriy you're an idiot." As he returned to his seat Boris looked at his screen. "So when's he coming back?"

"Today."

Boris nodded and went back to work still listening to the song that continued to play on the radio.

"I'm still your sunshine, your only sunshine I'll always love you, though I am away. I'm still your sunshine, just only yours dear. I'm coming home someday."

"Do you think the person who wrote this experienced heartache?"

Boris looked over at Yuriy one fine lavender eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've heard Rei sing the original version of the song, so I wonder if the person who's singing this was singing it in reply to the other song. They're both so sad."

Boris didn't answer the words striking home and bringing back a memory that now only brought pain.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you sing that song?"

"Because I like it, it reminds me to always hold my dear ones close."

"Yeah but the rest of it is so depressing."

"If you're think that's depressing you should hear the reply to the song."

"There's a reply?"

"Yes."

"Do you know it?"

"Yes, but I prefer not to sing it."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me sad, it seems like the whole reason for both songs is a misunderstanding. It's depressing to think one misunderstanding could split two people apart."

"Oh Rei, I promise that will never happen to us."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In every dream I'm with you always. My heart is longing for you alone. I'm coming back, dear, to make you happy. I'll be your sunshine, all your own."

"Obviously I failed in that." Boris whispered to himself, glancing at a picture of Rei and himself he awlays kept on his desk."

Yuriy's voice snapped him out of his memory. "Finally done! How are you doing on your end?"

Boris smirked at Yuriy. "I've been done for over half an hour."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"Because you're my ride home duffus." Boris said shaking his head at Yuriy's forgetfulness. "You've certainly done a complete 180 in personality since you've gotten out of the Abbey and together with Kai."

"You're one to talk. Ever since you got together with Rei you've been more mellow and kind, and you used to smile a lot more."

Sighing Boris stood up and grabbed his jacket, making sure to shut down his computer first. "Well I don't have much to smile about anymore." He heard some commotion behind him, and assumed it was Yuriy goofing around. Suddenly a pair ofwarm arms wrapped around him and a familiar scent assaulted his senses, he knew right away it wasn't Yuriy. "Rei."

Turning around he faced the Chineseadolescent who hadn't changed at all since he'd last seen him, but toBoris' eyes he seemed even more beautiful than ever. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai came to talk to me and told me what had happened." Tears gathered in his kitten's gold eyes eyes. "Gods Boris why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess I wanted to make it a surprise."

Rei smiled a laugh, which to Boris sounded more like a sob. "Y-you stubborn falcon!" He cried throwing his arms around Boris' neck. "I missed you so much!"

Boris held Rei in his arms and gently rocked him. "Rei, I know it's a little silly to ask this now, but will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Rei cried kissing Boris deeply. "I would never dream of anything else!"

In the back ground two sets of eyes watch them and the radio crooned out the last sentences of a song about separation. "I'm still your sunshine, your only sunshine I'll always love you, though I am away. I'm still your sunshine, just only yours dear. I'm coming home someday."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the sequel. I hope you liked it. This is one of the weirdest little projects I've taken on; I've never done one shots like this and I'm very happy with how they came out.

Please review! It fuels my writing passion. Writers just love feedback


End file.
